


You’re Perfect

by Avalancerose2k18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I might edit this to make it longer than 500 words soon but who knows, Insecure Lena Luthor, I’m soft for them, Kara Danvers Comforts Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, but like yeah, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancerose2k18/pseuds/Avalancerose2k18
Summary: “You’re Perfect Lee”OrKara reassures Lena after she says something about her body
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	You’re Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t had ANY motivation to write but I had a couple good dreams so I’ll write them out and upload them. This was dream 1 of like 3? Ish so like yeah lol

Lena looks down at herself and sighs, “I hate my body, it’s so...eughh” Lena thought you herself not meaning to say it out loud while her and Kara were watching a movie on the couch. Kara looked at Lena in disbelief as she moved from sitting next to lena to straddling her thighs, even though that’s not what best friends do Kara didn’t care.   
“Lena, you are perfect in every single way.” Kara looks at Lena like she is the most precious person in the entire universe because she is the most precious person. Kara has been pining over Lena since they first met, she was so stunned by Lena’s beauty that she just couldn’t help but stare at her, and Lena can never know how Kara feels about her. 

“Your hands are perfect” Kara places soft kisses all over her hands. Causing the adorable raven haired woman to giggle. Lena looked into her eyes and saw nothing but adoration. 

“Your arms are perfect” Kara kisses from her hands up Lena’s wrists, up past her elbows. 

“Your eyes are perfect” Kara places her thumbs over Lena’s eyes to close them so she could place a kiss to each eyes. Lena’s heart rate was picking up with each kiss, because with each kiss Lena was getting more confirmation that Kara loved her just as much as Lena loved Kara. 

“Your nose is perfect” kara placed the softest kiss to the top of Lena’s nose. 

“Your Stomach is perfect” Kara kisses the tip of her own fingers and looked at Lena while holding the hem of her shirt. Lena nodded and kara lifted up a small part of her shirt and placed her kissed hand on Lena’s stomach and trailed her fingers round it. 

“Your cheeks are perfect” kara places her hand on Lena’s checks and kisses both of Lena’s cheeks. 

Kara whispers in Lena’s ears with a slight rasp to her voice “your ears, jaw and neck are perfect” kara leans back to see if Lena is going to protest kara leans in and kisses the shell of Lena’s ears and kisses down to Lena’s Jaw and down to her neck and she heard the slightest moan come out of the Luthor’s mouth along with her name “Kara” 

“Your heart is perfect Lee” Kara says in a small voice. And kisses over Lena’s clothes on her heart. 

Kara leans back up and looks at Lena “your lips are perfect Lena. I- I love you and not just as a friend and I know you don’t feel the same but I- I just couldn’t hear you say anything negative about yourself because you are the epitome of good Lena. You are absolutely amazing and beautiful and kind and smart and I love yo-“ with that confirmation Lena surged forward and kissed Kara, but it wasn’t chaste, no, she’s been waiting for this moment minute Kara walked through her office door for the first time. The kiss was full of love and passion and all you could hear was the heavy breathing and the passions kisses in the room. 

Once they both pulled back Lena looked at kara “I love you too Kar, I love you so much” Lena’s eyes started to water and so did Kara’s. Both smiling like idiots they leaned back in and kissed again. 

“Oh and Lena I will kiss you everywhere and make sure you know how beautiful you are”

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a smol little one shot


End file.
